Snap (Warpies) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Siren (possible relative) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Parasite's Den, London, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = "Dark" voice, massive upper members | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Thief | Education = | Origin = Warpie | PlaceOfBirth = United Kingdom | Creators = Mike Collins; Mark Farmer | First = Captain Britain Vol 2 #13 | Death = Captain Britain Vol 2 #13 | HistoryText = The Warpie known as Snap gained his powers when he was effected by a reality warp created by Mad Jim Jaspers when he attempted to take over Great Britain. Somehow, Peeping Tom was not discovered by the agents of the R.C.X. and needed to be "rescued" from his family. Snap was with the baby Warpie, Siren, who may well be his sister, when they were found by Unclel Lex. Uncle Lex quickly discovered that baby Siren had the power to subconsciously call other Warpies to her and he soon amassed a group of Warpies, he named the Parasites. All of the Parasites were trained by Uncle Lex to use their powers to become petty thieves and to obey him blindly, which the children did without question. Since Uncle Lex didn't value the children under his care, he taught them to not really care about each other as well. Snap became good friends with Moley, who was the one to create their home, the Den. Moley and Uncle Lex came into an unknown conflict and he either ran away or was killed by Lex. When Snap mentioned this to his new friend, Lump of the Cherubim, Uncle Lex slapped him hard across the face and told him not to mention Moley again. During a robbery with the Cherubim, Giggles lost his concentration on his invisibility reality manipulation and the thieves were discovered. Snap panicked and teleported himself outside, only to be smashed by a bus and left there by his comrades, probably dead. His death was witnessed by police officers who were consternated to see how the Warpies hadn't any regards for "one of their own kind". Snap's death upset the Cherubim, especially Fern, who were all still mourning the recent death of Cherub Whirlwind. The lack of compassion of both Uncle Lex and the Parasites for Snap's fate made the Cherubim to leave the Den, but not before a short fight between the two Warpies teams. | Powers = Teleportation: Snap was able to teleport, snapping his fingers and producing the sound SNAP. He has not been seen teleport other people, and the range of his power is unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = His own teleportation | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Warpies members Category:Depowered Warpies Category:Warpies